Hammerhead
Hammerhead (ハンマーヘッド Hanmāheddo) is a B-Class criminal and the leader of the Paradise Group, a terrorist group insisting that people shouldn't have to work if they don't want to. History After several futile appeals for revolution towards passerby in F-City, Hammerhead leads his Paradise Group, outfitted in stolen high-tech battle suits, on a mission to demolish the mansion of Zeniru, which he views as a symbol of social inequality.1 They easily defeat riot police and Mumen Rider, but are intercepted by Zeniru's bodyguard, Speed-o'-Sound Sonic, in the woods around Zeniru's mansion.4 Hammerhead rejects Sonic's call for surrender and attacks him, only to see his entire Paradise Group massacred, and narrowly avoids death himself.5 Despite leveraging his suit's immense strength against Sonic, he is stabbed in the back of his head with a kunai and presumed dead. Thanks to his thick skull, he survives and flees the scene, only to encounter Saitama, incensed at being typecast as a member of the Paradise Group. After receiving a blow to the face from Hammerhead's suit, Saitama expresses disappointment at its pitiful strength, prompting Hammerhead to trigger the battle suit's full power.7 Saitama remains unimpressed, but feels a trace of empathy for Hammerhead, and merely destroys his suit rather than kill him. Hammerhead is left naked and allowed to escape, but is found, beaten, and left for dead by robotic assassins from a mysterious group known as The Organization, again surviving due to his thick cranium. Lying in his own blood, he vows to give up the cause and look for a job.8 Hero Association Saga Rumored Monster Arc During an investigative briefing at the Hero Association HQ, A-Class Superhero Sneck reports sightings of Hammerhead outside of a job center in F-City, wearing a formal suit and nervously preparing for a business interview.9 Alien Conquerors Arc Hammerhead was seen during an employment application watching the news that City-A has been almost destroyed.10 Abilities and Powers As a B-Class criminal, it can be assumed that Hammerhead is a quite the threat, being able to match B-Class heroes in terms of power. Physical Abilities Enhanced Strength: Even without his battle suit, Hammerhead possesses a great amount of physical strength, being able to hospitalize twenty people. Thick Skull: As his name suggests, Hammerhead possesses an exceptionally sturdy cranium, many times thicker than normal and dense enough to withstand bladed and blunt trauma directly to his head. It is due to this unique ability that he has been able to survive blows on multiple occasions that would normally kill a person. Fighting Style Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Hammerhead has a history of street brawling, having once put twenty people into the hospital. Despite his plain appearance, he employs some amount of strategy in combat, using his environment to set up crude choke points for his opponent. * Spin Attack (グルグルアタック, Guruguru Atakku): Hammerhead rapidly swings his arms back and forth. Equipment Battle Suit (Formerly): Hammerhead's battle suit protects him from all manner of attack and enhances his strength to superhuman levels, enough to create ground-splitting shockwaves or lift and heave massive objects with ease. It was destroyed by a single hit of Saitama. * Transformation: Under duress, Hammerhead can further augment the suit's power to gain even more size and strength, though its extent is not shown. Category:Armor Users Category:Criminals Category:Terrorist Category:Thief Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Presumed Deceased Category:One Punch Man Category:Humans Category:Saitama Rogues Gallery Category:Male